familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Newton County, Indiana
United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Indiana | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Northwest Indiana | subdivision_type3 = Metro area | subdivision_name3 = Chicago Metropolitan | established_title = Organized | established_date = February 7, 1835 | established_title1 = Abolished | established_date1 = 1839 | established_title2 = Re-organized | established_date2 = December 8, 1859 | named_for = Sgt. John Newton | seat_type = County seat | seat = Kentland | seat1_type = Largest town | seat1 = Kentland (population and total area) | parts_type = Incorporated Municipalities | parts = Five Towns | parts_style = list |p1=Brook |p2=Goodland |p3=Kentland |p4=Morocco |p5=Mount Ayr | government_footnotes = | government_type = County | governing_body = Board of Commissioners | leader_party = | leader_title = Commissioner | leader_name = Kyle Conrad (1st) | leader_title1 = Commissioner | leader_name1 = Timothy Drenth (2nd) | leader_title2 = Commissioner | leader_name2 = Mickey Read (3rd) | unit_pref = US | area_total_sq_mi = 403.44 | area_land_sq_mi = 401.76 | area_water_sq_mi = 1.68 | area_metro_sq_mi = 10874 | area_rank = 43rd largest county in Indiana | area_blank1_title = Region | area_blank1_sq_mi = 2726 | elevation_ft = 692 | population_total = 14244 | population_as_of = [[2010 United States Census|'2010']] | population_density_sq_mi= 35.5 | population_est = 14087 | pop_est_as_of = 2013 | population_metro = 9522434 | population_rank = }} | population_blank1_title = Region | population_blank1 = 819537 | timezone = Central | utc_offset = -6 | timezone_DST = Central | utc_offset_DST = -5 | postal_code_type = ZIP Codes | postal_code = 46310, 46349, 47922, 47942-43, 47948, 47951, 47963, 47978 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 219 | geocode = | iso_code = | blank_name_sec1 = Congressional district | blank_info_sec1 = 4th | blank1_name_sec1 = Indiana Senate district | blank1_info_sec1 = 6th | blank2_name_sec1 = Indiana House of Representatives districts | blank2_info_sec1 = 15th and 19th | blank3_name_sec1 = FIPS code | blank3_info_sec1 = 18-111 | blank4_name_sec1 = GNIS feature ID | blank4_info_sec1 = 0450376 | blank_name_sec2 = Interstate and U.S. Routes | blank_info_sec2 = ---- | blank1_name_sec2 = State Routes | blank1_info_sec2 = ---- | blank2_name_sec2 = Airport | blank2_info_sec2 = Kentland Municipal ---- | blank3_name_sec2 = Waterways | blank3_info_sec2 = Iroquois River – Kankakee River | website = www.newtoncountyin.com | footnotes = * Indiana county number 56 * Second county in Indiana to bear this name * Youngest county in Indiana }} Newton County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 14,244. The county seat is Kentland. The county is divided into 10 townships which provide local services. Newton County is included in the Chicago metropolitan area. History The original Newton County was formed by statute on February 7, 1835, and was a roughly square area some 30 miles on a side, encompassing what is now the northern half of the county, the northern half of Jasper County, and a large section to the north. The northern border was cut back to the Kankakee River on February 1, 1836, with all land north of the Kankakee River going to Lake and Porter counties. The county was abolished and combined with Jasper County in 1839. On December 8, 1859, the county was re-created and the borders were redrawn to essentially their current state. Newton County is named after Sgt. John Newton, who served under Gen. Francis Marion (the "Swamp Fox") in the American Revolutionary War. It is adjacent to Jasper County, which was named after Sgt. William Jasper, whose story is similar. At least four other states, Georgia, Mississippi, Missouri and Texas, have adjacent Jasper and Newton Counties, as though these two were remembered as a pair. Upon its re-creation, Newton County was the last county to be organized in Indiana. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.58%) is land and (or 0.42%) is water. Newton County is the site of the Kentland crater, a probable meteorite impact crater located between Kentland and Goodland. J.C. Murphy Lake is at the center of Willow Slough Fish and Wildlife Area. Major highways * Interstate 65 * U.S. Route 24 * U.S. Route 41 * U.S. Route 52 * Indiana State Road 10 * Indiana State Road 14 * Indiana State Road 16 * Indiana State Road 55 * Indiana State Road 71 * Indiana State Road 114 Railroads *CSX Transportation *Toledo, Peoria and Western Railway Adjacent counties *Lake County (north) *Jasper County (east) *Benton County (south) *Iroquois County, Illinois (west) *Kankakee County, Illinois (northwest) Municipalities The municipalities in Newton County, and their populations as of the 2010 Census, are: Towns Census-designated places Townships The 10 townships of Newton County, with their populations as of the 2010 Census, are: Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Kentland have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, with a record low of recorded in January 1985 and a record high of recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana and the Indiana Code. The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all spending and revenue collection. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms and are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes and service taxes. The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue and managing day-to-day functions of the county government. The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and be residents of the county. Each of the townships has a trustee who administers rural fire protection and ambulance service, provides poor relief and manages cemetery care, among other duties. The trustee is assisted in these duties by a three-member township board. The trustees and board members are elected to four-year terms. Newton County is part of Indiana's 1st congressional district and in 2008 was represented by Pete Visclosky in the United States Congress. It is part of Indiana Senate district 6 and Indiana House of Representatives districts 15 and 19. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 14,566 people, 5,340 households, and 3,999 families residing in the county. The population density was 36 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 5,726 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.33% White, 0.17% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 1.14% from other races, and 0.76% from two or more races. 2.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 22.6% were of German, 14.3% American, 11.8% Irish, 10.0% English and 7.7% Polish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 5,340 households out of which 34.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.10% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.10% were non-families. 20.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.12. In the county the population was spread out with 26.40% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 24.40% from 45 to 64, and 12.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 98.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,944, and the median income for a family was $46,741. Males had a median income of $36,152 versus $20,780 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,755. About 4.80% of families and 6.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.20% of those under age 18 and 10.30% of those age 65 or over. Education Public schools in Newton County are administered by two districts: * North Newton School Corporation http://www.nn.k12.in.us/ * South Newton School Corporation http://www.newton.k12.in.us/ High Schools and Middle Schools *North Newton Junior-Senior High School http://www.edline.net/pages/North_Newton_Jr-Sr_High_School *South Newton High School http://www.newton.k12.in.us/hs/ *South Newton Middle School http://www.newton.k12.in.us/ms/ Elementary Schools *Lake Village Elementary School http://www.edline.net/pages/Lake_Village_Elementary_School *Lincoln Elementary School http://www.edline.net/pages/LincolnElementary_School *Morocco Elementary School http://www.edline.net/pages/Morocco_Elementary_School *South Newton Elementary School http://www.newton.k12.in.us/ele/ See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Newton County, Indiana Bibliography * References External links *Newton County official website Category:Newton County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1859 establishments in Indiana Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:Northwest Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1859